objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Origin of Red Ball
The Origin of Red Ball is a comic series made by featuring Red Ball. This comic series shows the origin of Red Ball of when he was born and how he became an evil sadistic killer. The Comic series had only 6 parts. Plot In May 18th, 1979, Red Ball was born and was with his mom and dad known as Reddy Ball (Father) and Red Bally (Mother). However, 5 years later, an unknown person sees the car they're were driving at and shoots one of the wheels, Reddy Ball throws Red Ball out of the car to make him survive, and which Reddy Ball and Red Bally die from a car accident, which made Red Ball sad. Also, after his mom and dad died, he was forced to live with his uncle who treated Red Ball like crap and sent him to a school filled with mean people there, and which Red Ball was bullied. When his uncle found out about that Red Ball was being bullied, he grounds Red Ball for being a weakling and forced him to wait for the bus instead. Then, 10 years later, Red Ball was still being treated like crap at the school and was still being grounded by his uncle, and at this time, Red Ball couldn't take it anymore, and decides to get revenge on his uncle and the entire school and kill them. Later, he does then kill his uncle, later burns his uncle's house, then kills the people in the school and burns the school as well. Around Night time, the police catch him and arrest him, and causes Red Ball to become extremely enraged and decides that he now hates everyone in the world causes him to forget about his cowardliness and just kill anyone he wants with no mercy what so ever, which he soon burns the entire Police stadium. Finally, 24 years later (however 29 years later said in comic due to an error) which is now in the present time, he will destroy the entire and claims that no one can stop him. Trivia *This was made because AzUrArInG felt like Red Ball and 666 were kind of too similar for their evilness. *There was an error in part 6 which says "29 years later" when it was suppose to be "24 years later" since Red Ball is right now 39 years old. Also that Red Ball was born on May 14th, 1979 + 5 = 1984 + 10 = 1994 + 24 = 2018 since 1994 + 29 would actually equal to 2023 which Red Ball would be 44 and not 39, but Red Ball is suppose to be 39 in present time. *This shows that Red Ball was originally nice but became an evil sadistic killer due to losing his parents, being treated like trash by his uncle and other people from his school, and getting arresting for murdering his uncle and other people from his school. Comics untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dcetk5v.png|Part 1 untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dcetnfi.png|Part 2 untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dceulc7.png|Part 3 untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dcewzll.png|Part 4 untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dcf1fbl.png|Part 5 untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dcf3r6b.png|Part 6 (Final Part) Category:Comics Category:Object Masters Category:AzUrArInG